Family Values - Max Part 3
by Awatere11
Summary: So, Ianto and Jack will try to help those in need starting with Ella and Fred. A weekend away at the seaside, salty nights and sunny days. All good. Right? Come on, this is me telling this story and you know I can't reisist being a cow SNIGGER Alt Verse, if ya haven't read the first two installments this will not make much sense. Love my Crumbly Cakes xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto was asleep, Max on top of him cuddled in as they both breathed in unison.

They had bathed and were waiting for Jack to get home, the man in question placing the parcel of fish and chips on the coffee table next to the condiments then settling to reach out and pat Ianto's ankle.

Jack noticed something he had never seen before. Ianto's little toe on his left foot had a strange nail, it was slightly raised like a crescent at the end, square instead of curved. Not a big thing, just a little trait that made him smile especially when he looked to Max's little foot, his little toe sporting the exact same nail.

Awwwww.

Jack then looked up to find Ianto looking at him with a soft smile.

"Hey, I got fish and chips, is he any better?" Jack whispered.

"He's a lot happier since the bath. I don't think the other children will be though, it was one hell of a mess" Ianto sighed, referring to the flooding at the school that had closed it down and led to muddy children that were returned early to their parentals wet and cold. "thank the stars we live so close and I got him home before he got a chill."

"Chips?"

Both men grinned as Max sat up and looked around wildly, "I smell fish and chips?"

"Hey partner, yeah. How about you sit up and we will have a nosh, yeah?" Jack offered as he pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over the PJ clad child, amused to see Ianto and Max wore matching PJs again. So cute.

"Ooooo, you got spring rolls too" Ianto said happily as he unfolded the parcel, Jack pleased he had remembered Ianto's liking for them. He passed a plate of chips to the little boy with a piece of fish, then pointed to the sauces.

"Vinegar please" Max asked politely and Ianto poured some on, kissing the little boy as he then added some buttered bread. They ate in peaceful silence as Ianto preferred. Jack had been weirded out the first time they had a Group Meal and the children all went silent while eating, the parents all watching as the children sniffed their food, examined it and then chewed thoughtfully like Ianto who sat among them.

Now he was used to it, not breaking the silence as he would have at the Hub where everyone else talked without realising the silent actions of their youngest team member.

Finally Ianto rose, signalling that he was finished and Jack asked, "This weekend set?"

"Yes, they can't wait. She is checking her temperature so much Fred says she needs a turkey thermometer up her butt for ease of checking like a roast, especially with the turkey baster coming after" Ianto giggled and Jack laughed as well knowing Ella probably slapped him hard.

"What's happening at the weekend?" Mac asked and Ianto settled back to look at him, doing that 'just you and me in the enitre world' thing Max loved.

"We are going to the seaside for a holiday, was gonna leave tomorrow afternoon and meet Fred and Ella there with Tommy. We are all going to share a little beach house and have the entire weekend there then Sunday afternoon leave to come home. Two whole nights" Ianto said softly, "Of course, now the school is toast maybe I can talk Daddy here into letting us leave early. Maybe tomorrow morning instead? Uncle Owen will love having control of the Hub."

"What about Ralf?" Max became worried.

"He will be fine, still getting used to the house and might like some quiet time for any adjustment that we might find annoying while he's doing it." Jack said with inspiration, "He might like that, some quiet too."

"Me and Tommy can play on the beach?" Max started to get excited, "And…and … sand castles. Daddy, we can do some real construction!"

"We can take those special buckets you wanted for it, those ones that don't do the dirt properly. Wet sand is entirely different" Jack agreed as Max jiggled with glee. Another Ianto trait that was so endearing.

Ianto smiled as Jack got out his phone and called Owen, soon settling the Hub and Ianto rose to start pacing as Max considered things, "Daddy, we might need a story about the beach. Do we have one?"

"Let's go see. Isn't there the one about the starfish that got lost on the beach?" Jack said as he let the child lead him to the bedroom where they soon had three books picked out. Max then raced for his evening cleaning regime that included his ears. Of course, so what if he had already had a bath, it was routine.

Ianto walked into the bedroom and placed the suitcase by the bed and went to leave, Jack asking "you not packing for him?"

"He will already have a list in his head Cariad" Ianto smiled, "You know he is me all over again. He will enjoy this part too."

Jack laughed as he agreed

Ianto was right.

Max was damned perfect too.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Owen had been happy to wave them off early, something that had Gwen interested and she waited until he handed over the call from the local morgue to Tosh to ask why he had sort of overdone the 'get out of dodge' talk.

"You know the older guy from the Muskrat? The one at Provy Park?" Owen asked.

"Owen … Ianto isn't even here. You can say project ya know" she smiled.

"Yeah, but I might forget and say it in front of him, anyway … three survived right? Ianto, the Provy Park one who didn't go past the first round of tests and the third one which I couldn't find until now." Owen nodded, "So … the Provy Park one just went postal."

"Postal" she repeated.

"Yeah ... as in ... killed some staff and smashed out of the windows and took off across the fields … gone … totally gone" Owen tapped the pan against his teeth, "you know … I looked at the CCTV footage Tosh managed to wangle and …. Um … I saw what smashed out of the windows and ran off and I am telling you now … it was not human... well not anymore."

"What was it?" Gwen asked with a feeling of dread.

"A Hunter, like the one in the freezer" Owen answered with a smug look.

"What?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was unable to sleep, something niggling and he rose to check the locks, looking out over the garden. He was standing there looking out when a flash of lightning lit the area.

Weird.

For a second he was sure he saw something but then it was gone and he felt Ralf humming under his feet as he powered up. Whatever had been out there, it was gone.

A large dog or something.

.

.

.

.

"We should have told them" Gwen said for the umpteenth time and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Yes, tell them when they are heading out of the danger that is lurking about back here … on their first ever family adventure that might cement them as a real family so Ianto freaks out and refuses to leave the Hub for fear of something happening to Max." Owen said in a sarcastic tone, "Why didn't I think of that."

"Well … you don't have to be a prick about it" Gwen huffed, forced to agree.

"Look, I have the entire onboard tech in the smaller SUV primed and ready. When they get there I can patch into the beach house security system and keep a monitor on them, I know Fanny will" Tosh assured her, "Owen is right. They are safer away from whatever it is. After all … it will head here, right?"

Owen swung in his chair some more as he pondered that. Of course it will head here.

Right?

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke early and was loading up the vehicle when he felt it again, this time swinging to stare across the street at the abandoned house. Jack came out and found him there.

"Babe?"

"That house, gives me the willies" Ianto shivered, "It needs to be torn down or something."

Jack looked over at it and considered, "I wonder who owns it. You're right, is a bit of an eyesore. When we get back I will look into it OK?"

"You mean, Tosh will" Ianto smiled to show he was teasing and Jack pulled him in for a quick snog, loving this playful side not usually shown.

"You are feeling cheeky today Mister Jones" Jack purred, Ianto rubbing against him and the spike of pheromones made them both needy. "Tonight, I hope she is ready because I am going to …"

"Do Smores?" Max asked making both men jump then giggle as they separated.

"Yes little man, there will be smores, there will be sandcastles, there will be sooo much sun screen" Ianto informed his son as he stepped aside to let him clamber into his seat, then let Jack do the buckling in thing.

Again Ianto found himself drawn to that house across the way, the old shutters swinging in the breeze and the peeling paint seeming to shimmer.

Definitely bad ju-ju.

.

.

.

.

.

They were motoring long, the song on the CD one Max had sung along to before growing quiet and Ianto knew before he even glanced back that the little one was asleep, cuddling the little plush dinosaur he had chosen.

"So, they are coming this afternoon right? I have plenty of time to clean up" Ianto said as he settled back in his seat.

"Clean … Tiger, we are renting a lovely beach house. It will come fully stocked and pre-cleaned" Jack assured him with a grin.

"Says you!" Ianto snorted, "You know I will need to check everything before I am sure he doesn't catch something."

Jack stifled the urge to laugh as he knew Ianto was serious.

A fine tooth comb about to be bandied about!


	3. Chapter 3

3

"My goodness" Ianto said softly as the huge dog bounded towards them, resisting the urge to snatch his son back from the slathering beast that slammed Tommy to the sand and began licking him, leaving sobbery trails over his face.

Jack knew Ianto was horrified and tried to save the situation, "Is that a dog or a wolf?"

"Wolf?" Ianto yelped, "No, can't be part wolf can it? Is it vaccinated?"

"SHE is called Frieda and is an Irish wolfhound so … not far off there Captain" Ella grinned happily, "She loves kids."

"Yes, enough to eat them" Ianto muttered under his breath and Jack stifled a snort of amusement.

"We are getting a dog, right Taddy? A dog? We did talk about this" the little face was clearly being serious, "I mean … do I need to do a PowerPoint?"

"PowerPoint" Jack hissed to Frank who was covering his mouth with glee as he saw his son in another little child, finally seeing that Ianto was a huge influence in his own child's development.

"I didn't do a PowerPoint but I did do a begging letter" Tommy informed his brother/friend "That works too. I promised to do better with keeping my room tidy an stuff. Like … really sad as I wobbled on about not having a best friend or brother to play with and stuff."

"We could write one together" Max said with delight, like they were not all hearing the blatant scheming going on under their noses… and at navel height "Do we need paper? Or would it be better in a handmade card?"

"Oooooo, I hadn't thought of that. They like those" Tommy nodded, "I have some provisions in my backpack."

"Provisions" Jack squeaked with glee, his hands clasped together "did you hear that Tiger? Awwwwww."

"So. A dog" Ianto sighed, "He really isn't about to give that up but …er … not a big one. Maybe a lap dog or a little ratter."

"A rat terrier, or fox terrier. Good choice, very hardy an energetic" Frank agreed, "I wanted one of those."

"It was his choice!" Ella reprimanded her husband "And we went to the pound. He took ages walking up and down, it wasn't until later we realised he was checking the dates on their cards and knew she was up for destruction. Little shit."

"Wow" Jack sighed softly, "saving the world, one soul at a time."

"Yeah, he even catches errant spiders and carefully transports them outside for better food sources, my garden is full of the bloody things" Ella huffed.

"I had a pet spider as a child. He was called Harry" Ianto suddenly entered the conversation, "Kept him in a matchbox. He was wonderful for keeping secrets."

Jack blinked then smiled as Ianto blushed, looking at his feet as he gave away a piece of himself. Ella smiled as well, "You are a lovely fella."

"Mine" Jack said automatically, then apologised.

"No ... not at all. You are sharing enough with this… we are so grateful" Frank assured Jack.

"Might not even work" Ella shrugged, "But at this stage, I will give it a go. Look at them … he craves a bestie. Someone on his wavelength. I fear we are getting left behind in the intelligence stakes."

"My mother was my world, when I lost her I lost a piece of myself I never could replace. Like … a shadow over the sun that lifted but never went away. I never thought I would feel such light … well ... not until Jack and Max" Ianto looked bashful "Excuse me"

"Awwww, he really does love you" Ella gushed, then slapped Jack hard on the arm, "Don't fuck it up!"

"I know" Jack hugged her then turned to watch Ianto quietly extract his son from the dog and then after a moment he went and got a bowl of water to care for the creature he was clearly not bonding with.

"Look at that. Doesn't like her but still wants to make sure she's OK" Frank pointed out, "Does he have any faults?"

"Only one" Jack said softy, almost to himself.

"What's that then?" Ella asked with a nervous glance at her husband who was already bristling.

"He doesn't see himself as we do. Ianto is still a little boy scared of disappointing or stuffing up. He doesn't see the handsome, perfect man I do. No matter what I do or say he will always feel … less" Jack sighed and Ella's face softened as Frank reached out not to hit Jack but to clap him on the shoulder.

"Why you have to keep trying mate" he said softly, "He's worth your last breath."

"Several of them" Jack snorted, "I would die a thousand deaths for him"

"Well then … don't be a divvy, get in there!" Ella admonished as she shoved him away from her, "Go on. You might be in there with a chance."

Jack laughed as he shoved her back gently and then went to unpack.

Of course Ianto had already done it but Jack was allowed to have a moment where he forgot he was in love with a maniac.

Gods he was grand.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The fresh fruit was divine, the strawberries lush as the children pigged out and Ianto watched over them like a mother hen.

"The stalls were bursting and Tommy has always loved fresh fruit, we must have stopped at every bloody stall along the road here but damn, look at them go" Frank laughed as he watched Ianto cutting apples into segments with that careful care.

"Are you ready tonight?" Jack asked, all of them slightly edgy and Ella responded before Frank could even register the question.

"Raring to go … if we don't catch tonight tomorrow night for sure. Can you go two nights in a row or is that being greedy?"

Jack grinned at her, "feeling greedy but Ianto knows me well enough to know I will never be satiated."

They laughed softly and Ianto looked up from the floor with the boys, not having heard the conversation but seeing the comfortable banter and smiled softly before returning to his conversation with the boys "So … we will decide on the site for the wood pile before the night comes in, tomorrow we will complete the bonfire and tomorrow night will be time for the ritualistic dancing and burning of marshmallows. OK?" he said gently, "Tonight, the wood will still be a bit wet and we need more than we can gather at short notice. Besides … it will be like the ultimate finish to the full day of fun then. This is just a precursor."

"Can we be bare-chested like heathens?" Tommy asked in his little voice, "I want a spear and face paint. I want to have my bits dangling under a skirt of some sort. Can we achieve that Taddy Ianto?"

Ianto grinned, the little brains so quick to think of movies they had seen "skirts?"

"In Hawaii they have grass skirts. I always wanted to know how how felt swishing about" Tommy whispered and Max made a noise as he nodded his head.

"Like being naked but more … risqué!" he finally agreed. "Taddy?"

"Well ...when shopping tomorrow I will see if there are any hula skirts in the local stores, gotta be a dress up place somewhere. If you want to go all native crazy man" Ianto nodded finding it amusing that they wanted to create something whacky. So much like him as a child dressing up as an alien for an entire week before his father list his temper with the weird beeping noises at the dinner table.

He had forgotten that.

"Right! Finish unpacking … then it's jimjams and a movie while I get the tea sorted, then some finger eating, no knife and fork tonight. We will eat like heathen scummers!" Ianto growled and the boys giggled uncontrollably at the idea of being so …. naughty.

"Really?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto rise and start toward the Grup table, "Heathen Scummers?"

"Yes." Ianto leaned in and to Jack's delight he kissed him then said softly, "Heathen Scummers rut like animals in the dark too."

"OOoooo" Jack said with glee, "Promises, promises."

Ianto let his hips sway as he headed into the kitchenette and Ella giggled softly as she watched her friend seduce Jack, his eyes large and lips pouty as he followed Ianto's every more with obvious lust. She hoped this would give her what she needed, that tonight or tomorrow night she might seed and become a mama again. The life that grew inside her had felt so alive, so powerful and the hope of a second chance at that made her feel so … special.

Frank just enjoyed the fact these men did not fit the idea he had about gays. It was strange, to see them openly affectionate without it feeling weird to watch. He saw two strong, powerful men that he was proud to call friends and their showing affection seemed ... normal. Looking back at past thoughts he now knew he was wrong, not all gays are campy, not all advertise. Some are just … well … normal.

"I might shower then, get my weekend clothes on now we are here" he finally said as he rose and kissed his wife's forehead, "A cuddle with the boys sounds great. I had Tommy choose several movies, we can see what ones we haven't seen yet and pop one in while we eat?"

"And then later we can start preparing the bonfire pit" Ianto agreed over the counter of the kitchenette, "Maybe scope out the area. Do some recon."

"Can we wear our solider hats?" Tommy asked and Max agreed, rising to race off and return with a couple of plastic helmets, Tommy grinned "Cool. These are a good idea. We can commando crawl."

"Yeah, don't have guns but we can find some drift wood ones" Max agreed as they decided to embrace the weekend and be little boys playing soldiers.

They didn't always have to be super.


	5. Chapter 5

5 - SMUTTTTTTTT

They had tired themselves out completely and were currently snoring in unison in one of the beds in the twin single room. Ianto stood watching his children sleep in one of the beds, their arms around one another as they let like only babies do, like there was not a care in the world. He pulled the door shut gently and padded to the bedroom where Jack was waiting.

It was time.

Ianto felt it, an excitement in his gut as he entered the room and the smell of Jack in the air was almost like a drug as he walked over to the bed and let his robe fall open to show Jack was going to get him some tonight.

Jack grinned and glanced at the plastic cup on the dresser, then shifted in the bed to pat the mattress, encouraging his lover to lay down and Ianto was soon groaning, gasping and writhing as Jack licked and nuzzled like a very naughty boy, the sensation of Jack's hot breath over the wet skin where he was licking drove Ianto mad and he was to the stage where if Jack didn't do something soon he was going to seize him and fuck him stupid regardless of their mission.

Jack seemed to know and started to suck and jerk at Ianto's dick until Ianto hissed a warning and then he half filled the cup, Jack exiting the bed with the phone in his hand to hastily send a message, the ping of the other cell phone across the hall heard as Jack opened the door and placed the cup on the table outside the door, then he rushed back to Ianto who was still panting, coming down the soft let down of the afterglow and he entered Ianto before he had a chance to register that they were not finished, then the real fun began.

Seems the sea breeze had been a balm for both of them and soon they were wiggling and struggling with one another as Jack fucked Ianto into the mattress, those nails of Ianto's need trimming as they bit into the flesh in such a delicious way that Jack was soon stuttering his hips, filling Ianto as their lips slammed together.

Afterwards they lay shivering and panting as they each hoped it had worked and next door there was something being created from their passion. If not … this was great practice.

.

.

.

.

Ianto didn't know what woke him but he was suddenly wide awake in the dark, rising to pad out for a glass of milk.

Both boys were on the floor of the main room surrounded by Lego and crisp packets, thier guilty expressions telling him they had been at it for a while.

"What's this then?"

"I had a bad dream"

"Me too"

"It was the thing, it was coming after us" Tommy explained, "I saw it, all …. Slathering and snarling."

"Outside the window" Max added, "Looking in at us with those eyes."

"those beady ones" Tommy agreed, "We both woke up and were scared so we came out to turn the lights on and do something productive. Look, we've almost completed the Death Star."

"You had the same dream," Ianto said as he settled the chair, his own dream suddenly coming to him. The reason he woke. He dreamed it too.

Shit.

"Pancakes?"

Two boys wriggled on their butts on the floor with glee as he rose and soon had plates of pancakes for them, automatically making more as he felt Jack stirring and reaching about the empty bed. Jack came padding out scenting the air like he was the animal then he headed for the table where Ianto was placing the plate down.

"Ah Gods, you are such a star Mister Jones" he groaned as he picked some up in his hands, the boys watching and following suit so the cutlery proved by the diligent Mister Jones was ignored.

"Neanderthals" Ianto hissed as they all giggled.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack asked around his mouthful in a way that earned him a glare so he quickly swallowed then choked, and then accepted the glass of milk with a bashful look.

"Bad dreams" Ianto shrugged "Just a strange bed, ya know?"

Jack looked at the boys and nodded, sensing Ianto was saying something different, and then he rose. "Well, I might get dressed if we are up now. You know ... I don't sleep much either."

Jack stood in the bedroom and pondered this, his insomnia seemed to have translated over and it was strange to think a part of him was also in those boys due to what had happened so long ago.

At least some good came of it, right? If he was part of such beauty?

Gods, he hoped she seeded this weekend, that Ianto could be part of this one's life from the beginning. He loves babies.

Such a nurturer.

For a super soldier.

Jack froze.

Is that why he is the only one that succeeded in the testing? The only one who became whatever they were watching for while the others became insane?

Gotta have heart.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto sat looking over at the children he could clearly see with Tommy's parentals playing in the sand about twenty metres away. The bonfire build had been abandoned in favour of sand castles. The sandcastle was extreme, several levels on a huge mound that even a Dragon would be proud of and he smiled as he watched the boys place shells and things for windows, ever the perfectionists like him, they also had cut little doors and were now arguing about the chimney or two. The dog sat in the middle of everything like it was all being built for her.

Frank was laughing as he helped drag some sea weed over so they could now have a hedgerow outside the moat. It was going to be an epic construction when finished and he made a mental note to take a photo or three.

Frank had been first up, the scent of pancakes calling him and he had told them through giggles that Ella was fully asleep with her feet in the air still. Ianto had then told him he had found his sister the same way and thought her mad, but it had sort of worked.

Jack settled next to Ianto and placed the phone down in the table along with the tablet Ianto had been working on earlier, "you left these in there. I know you will want them soon."

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto smiled and right on cue the phone pinged. Ianto picked it up and frowned, then looked at Jack, "It's Ralf. He tells me Owen and Gwen are up to something with the old files and I need to ask what is going on. He is most bullish."

"Well … they can't hear out there, call" Jack nodded.

Owen was distant, surprised and furtive, Ianto immediately suspicious and he demanded he speak. He reluctantly told them about the break-out and as Jack demanded answers Ianto sat still, staring into space.

"Look … I have a theory" Owen said, drawing Ianto back to the conversation, "You know, Ianto is the only one to survive the Muskrat intact. The other two survivors wee turned insane and… altered. Right? Hunters. I am guessing Ianto is not a Hunter. I mean … all Hunter's need Prey. Ianto was not created to be that. You know … it never attacked him. The one who came after the kids… IT never directly attacked him, like it knew he was connected. The kids didn't' have that connection as they were seen as the enemy. Maybe this super soldier was meant to be fed a scent of some enemy and then let loose? As there is nothing given, it sought anyway? It found their scent familiar?"

"Makes a warped kind of sense" Jack sighed, "This one … this last one … it only sought to escape?"

"Franny and Ralf are searchin and it's not in any CCTV near any families. It's like it vanished. Went bush" Owen admitted and Ianto rose from his chair as a new fear took hold and he stepped outside the sliding doors, pulling them closed and stepping out to walk around the side of the house. He stood for a long time just looking at the flower bed outside the window if the boys room. A long time.

Staring at the footprints in the garden bed.

It wasn't gone, wasn't disappeared. It was here. Seeking. Tommy.

Tommy.

"Ianto?" Jack walked around and found him there contemplating, "Tiger?"

"They stopped at roadside stalls on the way here, left markers. They left a trail of breadcrumbs and it had followed them without any trouble at all" Ianto sighed, pointing at the garden, "It was not a nightmare that woke us. We felt it somehow, some warning system or something. All saw the fucking thing. IT could have attacked … our boys might already be dead but something made it wait. Pause. It's confused about something."

"Fuck" Owen's voice said from the phone in Jack's hand, "What's this?"

"Ianto and the boys all dreamt it was here, there are footprints in the garden outside the window they all dreamed it stood outside of. Owen … it's here." Jack said with horror.

"On our way, shit. Which SUV have you got? You've not got Bertha" Owen was alarmed now, the flurry of activity down the phone telling them he was running and so were the girls. The sound of an engine told then the SYV was moving fast, a mad Welshwoman driving as Owen whooped and let them know it had caught air leaving the parking garage.

"We're coming" Owen called in the phone, "hang on."

Ianto knew it didn't matter now.

It was here.

If he could work out why it hadn't attacked already maybe he could still save them. Something had made it pause, something made it stop before it attacked in the night. Like the other one, it hadn't attacked him at all. Each time he had attacked it. Right?

There had to be something that he was doing that gave a signal or something.

Also… if the children were prey….

What the hell was he?


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jack yelled out over the sand that Ianto was concerned about the afternoon sun warnings on the radio and maybe a movie in the cool of the house with some snacks might be a good idea.

They all raced in giggling and full of excitement to find Ianto had indeed set up food, drink and a range of movies to choose from, soon engrossed in a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon with the slobber dog as Ianto and Jack stalked about outside. They could not find any other trace of their night-time visitor and Ianto was now becoming angry as he thought back over things.

Owen was right.

Whatever he had been made, it was not a fellow Hunter. Not a target either. Somehow it had been whatever he had passed to his offspring that called to them. Jack was thinking the same thing.

"This would take planning" Jack finally said out loud, "If the purpose of creating a super solider and a Hunter … why have the hunter attacking the offspring of said soldier."

"I'm thinking that was the glitch" Ianto said as he pondered, "Instead of protecting, they want to destroy. The way she looked in my memory of her, demanding it be shut down. Horrified, scared even. Maybe … maybe one had attacked his own family? His own children? This side effect of making offspring a negative to our positive or something, this was the thing she couldn't rectify so she shut it all down?"

"Makes sense. The intelligence comes from you, I wonder … my advancements in you makes you formidable yet … you didn't turn like the others. I think there are already defined markers in you from something that made my DNA bond to you on a cellular level completely different to whatever struggle happened with the others. Something was there that resisted ... any ideas? It can't have just been Ralf."

Ianto pondered as well. Turning to consider for a moment Ianto frowned softly and Jack saw something shift in his face.

"Me Grandy … he was involved with something in the war. Something to do with Gas Masks and Mums. I never could work out what it was, he never spoke of it but apparently … apparently he almost died, lots of children did from faulty gas masks during the ….what?" Ianto blinked as Jack stared at him. "Cariad?"

"What was his name?"

"James. Yes, Jamie." Ianto nodded and canted his head as Jack did a weird sort of dance, then settled, "Jack?"

"Had a sister?"

"Nancy."

"The connection is me!" Jack gleefully explained about his entire naughty intro to the doctor, the Empty Child Syndrome he had created with the Chula nanites.

"So … my Grandy had these nanites things in him? Or something?"

"Yeah, they were damaged so didn't do what they should. If a few stayed in the blood stream then were passed to your Mama, then down to you … shit. It's the link. You have some in your bloodstream, in your basic DNA makeup even. When my blood was introduced it recognised the unique markers of time, like another time traveller and latched on. Shit. Why it's only you that didn't turn. My blood along with your Chula markers makes you immune to it … why instead of reverting to some Neanderthal or something you instead became …became…."

"Say it" Ianto whispered, "You and I …no need to be coy here. If we had never met they might never have triggered but … we met. We had sex, great, wonderful, fulfilling sex and now they are fully active. All of it. What she wanted, hoped for and thought she had failed to achieve. Not just a Super Soldier at all."

"Another immortal" Jack nodded with a mixture of sorrow and delight, watching Ianto process all of it.

"So. Maybe why it didn't attack?" Ianto finally asked "Not just me … you too. I stink of you. Also, I have changed a first reset, rebirth … whatever you want to call it. It had changed me and maybe whatever made them want to attack now … it's something else."

"Gods" Ianto huffed.

Jack went to call it in to Owen, knowing he would be interested in the theory as Ianto paced some more, his mind whirring with possibilities as well.

If he was different … altered since the accident which clearly shows he is like Jack … what might have changed in him to make this thing want to stalk instead of attack?

He went inside and found Ella making a sandwich with cheese and tomato sauce, "Don't judge. Hormones all over the place, did you know the smell of cheese makes me wanna hurl but if you put sauce on it, it turns in to … like a roast meal!"

"Hormones" Ianto said softly.

"Yeah, injections left over … helps with the fertilisation" she said.

"Hormones and pheromones…..shit. shit."

Ianto turned and left her chewing with a surprised look, still not used to his strange habit of going off on one. He found Jack sitting under some trees with the phone in his hand staring out at the water as the other hand stroked the dog's head.

"What did the creep say?"

"OI!" a voice in the phone yelled, "I'm on speaker ya twat!"

"I know, saw the light" Ianto replied happily and listened to the laughter at the other end as the girls joined in. Ianto said calmly"Hormones and pheromones"

"What?"

"I am clucky. I am here to make a baby, right? Hormones and pheromones. Jack makes me hot, the smell of him makes my ties curl … if I am like him then my scent is intoxicating to the Hunter?" he said without a lead in, best to blurt it out before Owen can react, "It didn't attack because I smell different … I don't smell like prey. I smell like something else now."

"Like what?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. A sibling?"

Jack knew.

Jack grimaced as he glanced at Ianto, "I know what you smell like to me lately, why I get a dry mouth when I walk past you and all the blood leaves my brain. I know what your smell changed to."

"What?"

"A mate."


	8. Chapter 8

8

That evening Ianto felt conflicted but knew life must go on, he couldn't let this consume him. The team were due any time and he also knew once that happened their little romantic weekend would be shot. He knew this has to be done.

"Listen, something came up and the team are coming here. Our second attempt will be cock-blocked in epic proportions" he explained as Ella's face fell, "So … I propose we do the deed now. Like … you two watch the kids while Jack … excites me … then he comes in to what the kids while I … er … relax … and you both …ah…squirt….ah…."

Ianto was miming the turkey baster much as Owen had and he looked so adorable Jack wanted to kiss him, also noting that he was being careful in giving the reason why. He didn't want to scare them, not if this was something they could contain. As always, he was trying to protect.

"So … afternoon delight? With children in the house?" Frank pretended to be scandalised and then sniggered, "Right then. Missus, you will need to get warmed up if ya know what I mean. I will watch the stinks, when Jack emerges triumphant I will accept the baton he passes and come to you, OK?"

"Gods" Ianto rolled his eyes with fake horror at the playfulness and Jack knew this was helping calm Ianto to do something he had promised, to keep to the program.

Soon they were on the bed with Ianto mewling softly, pulling at Jack's hair as he sucked him off and spat into the cup, then rose to kiss and fondle some, then without even registering that he was getting naked too, Jack dropped his trousers and took Ianto against the wall, Ianto's legs wrapped around him as he pumped into him, snarling and biting at him. Ianto was crying out softly, his hips grinding against Jack as his dick shot a second load between them then they rested with their foreheads together.

"A quick bit of milking you said" Ianto panted, letting his head fall back, "Just some frottage you said. Gods, that was hot."

"I wanna fuck you several kinds of stupid" Jack sighed, still hard and they were moving again, this time their lips smashing together as Jack came, pumping with uncoordinated lust.

"Shit" Ianto was limp and Jack helped him to the bed where he flopped and lay staring at the ceiling. "Sticky now Cariad."

Jack sniggered as he scooped what he could from between their stomachs into the cup and then cleaned Ianto and himself, kissing the now snoozing love before rushing out with the cup to pass it to Frank who was anxiously waiting.

The fact Jack was naked didn't faze him in his own excited state "Jesus wept, any longer and she might have come to rape me or something, the noises between the two rooms … shit. Look at my boner man!"

Jack sniggered and watched him race for the bedroom as Jack finally shrugged on the bathrobe and settled on the stool by the counter, looking in on the two boy who were asleep in the afternoon food coma Ianto had induced so cunningly. He then realised what he had done.

Ianto shot into the cup cleanly. Then he had scooped the sticky mess into the cup from the second show … shit. Shit. He had cum too. Jack looked toward the bedrooms and wondered dif he had contaminated the sample.

He called Owen.

Owen was no help, too busy laughing and choking at the description of what had happened then assured Jack that if he had cum inside Ianto it would not be in the stuff between them, only in Ianto and on his legs.

Still.

Jack wondered how long his engorged cock had leaked with pre-cum as they rubbed together. Shit.

Frank emerged flustered and flushed, hissing that she had been a mad woman then he settled back with the kids and Jack went in to confess to Ianto that he had done a stupid thing.

Ianto lay there half asleep looking at him through his lashes as Jack explained his dilemma then Jack opened his arms. "Well?"

"So our swimmers are both in the cup?"

"Think so."

"Well … whatever" Ianto started to laugh softly, then he opened his arms as well, "Come shag me before the little Arse gets here and cock-blocks us. That was not enough for me, I wanna be in you too."

Jack was contented knowing Ianto didn't care and as they kissed, cuddling tighter he realised he didn't either.

Ella emerged soon after them, all sitting watching the kids and then Jack sheepishly told them he had sort of … messed it up. As he had hoped, she reacted like Ianto with soft laughter and a comment that tall dark and handsome was fine with her.

"Would be pretty apt I guess, one of each." Frank shrugged, "But I think his boys will be extra eager. Would be interesting to see what a little one of you two might look like though."

Jack nodded as he watched Ianto move about the kitchen, knowing that would never happen but might have been interesting indeed.

He and Ianto would have made a beautiful baby together.

If only.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The team arrived and Owen knew straight away what they had been doing, glad it had been done already and he didn't have to imagine…damn it. Went there. Owen was secretly glad they had found the time, it meant a lot to Ianto to do this for the other couple, even if he also knew Jack was still torn with the thought of a sweet baby of Ianto's that was someone else's. He had been terrible with the ones from the Group, threatening to steal one of those snot nosed twins several times.

Owen had never seen him like that, it made him wonder how many children he had loved and lost over the many years of his life. Ianto. He made Jack shine. Had Jack felt this before? Owen had never seen him so happy. Gods, he hopes it doesn't get fucked up.

Ianto watched Owen's eyes flit about the room and wondered what he was thinking about, seeming uncomfortable. Security maybe? He turned to Jack, "Right. You and I do a little perimeter sweep and place some cameras while everyone else stays inside. If it is nearby it might not know they are here and the less scent markers the better. If you and I do it, we will saturate the area and reinforce the fact we are here. I want to catch this fucker, I want it gone."

"Agreed" Jack whispered back, leaning in for a quick kiss before they headed out.

Frank watched them leave with kit bags and turned to Tosh, "What are they doing?"

"I want to check some things, a new programme and they are placing the sensors I want out there. It's a new one to track night-time movements and it might help us in the event of an invasion or something" she lied easily, Gwen moving to watch from the window with concern.

"Uncle Owen?" Max called from the sofa sleepily, "Hey! When did you get here?"

"Not long ago short stack" Owen smiled softly, "We have pizza in the oven!"

"YAY!" two little boys exploded from the sofa, "where?"

"In the oven, Taddy Ianto wanted to reheat them, knows you like them warm not hot." Owen was pulling out a meat feat and he watched both boys silently choose a paper towel, tucking it into their collars like Ianto always does before choosing a slice to examine and niff.

"Freaks" he said as he chose a slice which he placed on the plate to eat with a little knife and fork he had found in the drawer, sort of like a traveller set or toddler set, "Both of you. Freaks!"

They giggled at him as he made a show of nibbling the edge of the piece on his tiny fork. Tosh watched and felt a surge of affection for the usually acidic man who was clearly making an effort to entertain the boys. Sometimes, when you least expected it Owen was actually really sweet. She knew the death of his Katie had hurt him so much but seeing Ianto and Jack recover from Lisa… she hoped it might bode well for them too.

Job done Ianto went to go back in but Jack pulled him aside and hugged him, feeling the tension in him as Jack kissed his forehead. "Breath Ianto. Breathe. It's OK. We will both protect, we will stand strong. OK?"

"I just … what does this mean for them? Their future? Their children? What have I condemned them to?"

"Hey!" Jack was horrified to learn Ianto was thinking this way "Look at me. Hey. You did not do anything wrong. Look at those boys. Perfect. Fucking wonderful and not a bad bone in their body. You did not infect them with something, did not relegate them to some lesser life. Do not EVER think that OK? You created them."

Ianto nodded, clinging to Jack for comfort, then he did that shiver thing he does like a dog shaking after it got wet, pulling back to look over the sand dunes, "At least we would see it coming from everywhere except this side of the house, from the road. Only one stretch to watch closely, the others obvious."

"Which is why it will come from this patch" Jack said with confidence and Ianto hummed, not reminding him last time he confidently made a statement like that he was wrong.

He had said look up, Ianto had looked down and seen it coming. That in mind, Ianto knew his eyes would cast the sand dunes come night fall.

A lesser man would have run for the safety of the Hub but then the other children would be at risk once more, this way he knew they could at least fight it.

Or … whatever it is that it sought now.

He felt deep down it was not to harm.

But to what?


	10. Chapter 10

10

It was late, everyone asleep and despite Frank being suspicious of the team's arrival he didn't comment choosing to trust Ianto. I mean … why not. He hadn't steered them wrong so far.

Ianto stood looking out over the sand, the tussock grass moving with the breeze in the dark.

"How the hell can you see anything, it's black than a coal miner's arsehole" Owen said and Ianto tried not to get the image in his head, smiling as he shifted on the porch for Owen to sit next to him in the swing seat.

"I see everything."

Owen looked at him and snorted as the Terminator quote tickled him, settling back and offering Ianto a cookie from his plate. Ianto accepted one and chewed silently, still letting his gaze sweep even as inside Tosh watched several screens like some mad gamer.

"It's out there" Ianto said after a while, "I can see something moving near the water."

Owen tried to look in that direction, raising the night vision goggles and made a little noise of alarm as he detected something moving… a shadow. "that it?"

"I can smell it." Ianto didn't know how to feel about the fact they were saying 'it' not 'him' and knew it was the best way to make it easier to kill it. It was a man, a human once. Someone Ianto knew, worked with. Maybe even sat with and was friends with. That thing now sliding along in the dips of the sand dunes was no longer a man. It was a Hunter.

And it was coming fast.

Owen was racing in side to tell Jack in a hushed voice that it was time to arm the field and Ianto sat on the porch knowing his scent must be carrying on the breeze as the thing got close enough for him to hear the soft growl, a panting sort of rumble that had a peak and waning as if it was singing.

He knew what it was doing.

It was wooing him.

He knew it was here not to kill … but to copulate and the sudden clarity was not just startling, it was horrifying to realise it thought they could mate. Two men.

If that were even possible … Ianto let his mind wander for a moment, imagining a child of his and Jack's … what a little horror it would be. Real little shit no doubt especially with an Uncle Owen to egg it on.

"OK pet?"

Ianto looked up at Gwen who offered him a cup of coffee and he accepted it. He looked again to the distance and the thing that was so close he could smell it. Couldn't she?

"Gwen … over there just beyond the old picket fence over there is the Hunter" Ianto said calmly, "It's watching us, making a weird purring noise. Calling to me."

Gwen raised the glasses and made a soft noise of alarm but to Ianto's satisfaction she didn't react like Owen, remaining seated against him. The warmth of her seemed comforting. Then she asked "what do you want to do?"

"I am concerned that if I go inside it will rampage or something, it seems content to just watch me for now" Ianto replied softly, "It's like … settling there."

"I'll go in and see what's happening with the sensors, I'll send Jack out. He should be here with you not me" she rose and her lips were warm against this forehead, the sudden increase of noise from the dunes letting her know it didn't like her doing that.

Jack settled in the space Gwen had left, "Tosh has everything ready. It only has to come inside the fence line there and we can blow the fucker to kingdom come"

"It won't" Ianto replied, "It knows. See how it's pacing?"

"So … what do you suggest love?" Jack asked and Ianto felt his heart skip a beat at the endearment, the thing outside the fence line stalling as it felt it as well, the head lowering to the ground to snarl.

"I suggest you stop taunting it" Ianto replied sagely, "It is thinking of a solution to the problem. Pretty soon it will work out how to get past the minefield and into the house."

"What does it want?"

"Me"

"Well … sorry … I want you more" Jack replied as he rose and stood between Ianto and the shadow. He felt a strange satisfaction in hearing it's pitch of growl change to one of anger. Good. Rile it up. Make it mad. A mad thing is a stupid thing. If he can get it angry enough it might forget the human side of its brain still sensing dangers, if he gets it pissed enough the desire to fight him for Ianto might outweigh anything else.

Jack knew what he was looking at and was ready.

HE was Ianto's mate now whether it liked it or not.

And he was not letting Ianto go.


	11. Chapter 11

11

It was almost midnight, the children were asleep as were the couple. Owen and Tosh had made a large act of getting ready for bed too and soon the house was quiet, Jack letting his hand slide into Ianto's lap. Ianto grunted softly, not only jarred from his almost snooze by the squeeze to his dick but also the pleasure of it. He found himself releasing the thing's gaze to accept a kiss from his lover and the roar from the thing was loud enough to be heard inside.

"Fuck, Jack started the taunting" Owen said as Gwen rose from the sofa to look out in the darkness outside. "Stay in here Gwen. He's trying to get it to come over the front yard. If it manages to survive it will meet Jack and Ianto before it gets inside. You out there might distract them when they really need to be on their toes."

""Here we go" Tosh said softly, "it's starting to move into position."

Jack listened to the earwig as he let his hand move further, in behind Ianto's crotch so he was now also cupping Ianto in his palm but his fingers were stroking the fabric between finger and hole. Ianto let out a loud moan, not hiding his lust.

It worked.

The Hunter roared a it saw another touch the spot it desired most in the world and it launched itself into the yard, the flash bangs erupting as the land mines went off and Jack rose already firing Bertha that had been behind the chair.

Despite its left arm disintegrating it still managed to get to the bottom steps and Ianto finally rose, stepping around Jack who was struggling with the depleted gun. Ianto let out a roar of rage as he swung his fist connecting with the thing's jaw and it tumbled back into the sand, Ianto following with extreme malice.

He was thinking of his boy inside, the babies…the team … the man he wanted to fuck against the fucking wall…Jack's voice calling him back to awareness, Jack's arms wrapped around him as he snarled and started to stomp on the thing's skull.

The strength of Ianto was amazing, Jack's feet slipping as he was dragged after the retreating thing, it's head partially caved in yet still it tried to escape the madman attacking with such malice that Jack was getting hard just feeling that level of strength against him.

Finally Ianto seemed to slump and the thing was still, Owen brushing past them with the sonic scalpel to finish the job and Ianto turned into Jack's arms, suddenly the damsel once more. It had all taken less than sixty seconds …. Count it in your head … not even a minute for Ianto to defend. Attack. That been epic and Owen glanced back as Ianto started to shake.

"Adrenalin overload, get him inside and somewhere dark. Quiet. He has to calm down before he has a conniption" Owen demanded and Jack lifted Ianto like he was a child, his own adrenalin still flowing he carried him inside and Gwen stepped aside to let them in, comforting Jack to see she had been behind them with another pulse canon the entire time. Strong and determined to defend as well. She had let Ianto attack, had known he needed to. Good girl.

Frank and Ella were inside, their faces ashen as Jack entered and he realised they were thinking the worst, "He's OK. He's OK, just overwhelmed. Let's get him peaceful."

He didn't want to deal so settled on the bed with Ianto, leaving the others to the task of explaining to the couple what had happened in the front yard. Back yard…. Gods … on the beach I guess.

.

.

.

.

"Daddy?"

Jack opened one eye to find little ones boring into him from the side of the bed and he smiled as he lifted the blanket to let Max slither in behind his Taddy, cuddling into Ianto who grunted and rolled immediately to engulf the child in a clutch. Jack spooned Ianto and they settled again, the little boy's hands clasping tightly to his lovely father as sleep reclaimed them.

.

.

.

.

"It might have got in" Ella said with horror.

"No. Ianto did the job, then Jack was back-up. If they both fell I was there with another canon. Believe me World War III would not touch you or the boys, I swear. We were confident and never blinked" Gwen assured them with that proud air of righteousness "You were never in danger, only Ianto and Jack were. The moment we detected that thing we were all ready. We didn't tell you because we knew you would panic unnecessarily or the kids might have overheard and been scared. Go look for yourself, you didn't get a good look at the last one. Owen will take you, go see what tried to get in. Look at it, see the power, the strength and know it never could. Then you will relax and know you are safer than the bloody President of the United States of America."

Frank did, storming out to stand and gape at the thing that was the size of a fucking grizzly bear.

A dead … road kill … steamroller over the head … sort of … mushy grizzly bear.

"So … the last one?"

"Yes" Owen said with confidence, even as a small voice whispered that they were not sure. Files corrupted, so much lost … they only knew that the three they found were now all accounted for. One a meat helmet, this one a meat head and the third one inside.

Their head of intelligence.

Owen smiled.

Must tell him that one.

Ianto will laugh and poke at him while telling him he is head of snark or something. Owen was surprised at the level of affection he felt as he thought about the man back inside.

Ianto.

He was a good bloke, that.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Daylight and all that was left was some overturned sand, Owen and Frank burying the blood soaked sand and placing the remains of the thing in a body bag, then in the back of the SUV.

"You know … this has been a wild ride but I don't think I would have done it different" Frank said to Owen as they leaned on the vehicle and drank a can of cola each, "since the first attack our lives have been so different. I mean … we might get another baby form this … might not but we definitely got a new seat of friends that surpass anything we thought a friend would do for us. I mean … shit. Vanquishing the wild beast and all."

"I like you" Owen said simply, smiling at his new friend as they watched the sunrise fill the sky, cleansing the night-time horrors away.

"Come on you two, brekkie!" Gwen called from the doorway and they both walked towards the cabin, Owen humming softly as he wondered how Ianto felt this morning after that display last night. Owen would never admit it but that had scared the hell out of him. The power and strength on display as Ianto had pulled Jack's full body weight towards that thing.

Tosh was waiting at the table, a tablet churning away beside her plate as she chewed thoughtfully and she knew that it was only the simple fact that Franny and Ralf had agreed to bury the hatchet that things had turned out as they had. Without the two mainframes working so diligently they would have been fucked. Like … really. Out here, so far from civilisation she would have not been able to control those charges or the surveillance without the added power boosts to her devices.

She made a mental note to start remembering Franny in the mornings while making her first cuppa of the day. Well … helping Ianto. OK … watching Ianto do it while talking with him but you know what I mean.

.

.

.

.

Jack was awake.

.

.

.

.

..

So ends this section. Are they out of the woods? Or is the next stepping stone submerged in a mire of shit? You know me… could be anything. SIGH


End file.
